


Teenage Dirtbag

by ThenameisDena



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisDena/pseuds/ThenameisDena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- HighSchool</p><p>Plot: Kili is the new kid at school but when is mother starts dating his bully's father, but what will pursue.....</p><p>Note: Kili and Fili are not brothers.</p><p>         Thorin and Dís are not siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The New Kid

The alarm rang out, Kili groaned as he turned in his queen sized bed to face the alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and slowly sat up reaching out for the snooze button, “now. be quiet” he mumbled to himself dragging himself out of his bed. Unfortunately, he had a case of the Monday Blues but to make things worse it was his first day at Erebor Highschool, he never wanted to change school but his mother, Dís had to move to suit her promotion at work and Kili never had a good relationship with his father since the divorce, he would rather watch paint dry for the rest of his life than stay with his father. But he loved his mother dearly so when she decided to move, he agreed.

Kili was washed and dressed by 8 a.m., he wore jeans along with a grey sweater he promised his mother he would wear on the big day, as he walked by the mirror in his en-suite bathroom he noticed the bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep the night before. He sighed and then made his way down stairs and into the kitchen were his mother was leaning against the kitchen counter with a cup of freshly brewed coffee “Good Morning sunshine” she said when she saw him entering. He really wasn't in the mood for her “always happy” mood. Dís walked to the fridge to retrieve Kili's breakfast of muesli and fresh yogurt, “Not in the mood for talking, I see”, since the divorce she changed her lifestyle from being the woman who followed orders from her controlling husband to a very independent woman who focuses on her own health and wealth. Kili reluctantly ate the dry muesli whilst his mother stood beside him “So...are you nervous about today?” she questioned rubbing circles on his upper back, “No, it's just like every other school day” he lied. “Alright, I have to go to work now but when I get back I want to hear all about today” Dís said as she gathered her belongings and kissed Kili on the top of his head “Love you and be a good boy for mummy” she teased closing the french door behind her, “I'm not seven anymore!” Kili shouted after her with his mouth full of tasteless muesli.

Before he knew it, he was walking down the corridor of Erebor Highschool clutching his schoolbag with his right hand, he didn't know where to look so he stared at the grey tiled floor beneath him avoiding the stares form students and the obvious remarks like, “Who's the freak?” and “Watch out, there's a new kid about”. It felt like he had committed a terrible crime and walking to this death on the electric chair. He just kept waling until he bumped into someone, “HEY, watch it douchebag!” the anonymous person shouted, “I'm sorry, I didn't see you” Kili whispered still looking at his feet, there was an awkward silence when suddenly he was being pushed into the lockers “You just bumped into the wrong person, fish” his enemy whispered into his ear and pushed through the spectators. Kili just stood there trying to sooth the throbbing pain left arm whilst everybody went back to what they were doing, at that moment Kili wanted to ground to open up and swallow him, his first day and he already gained an enemy. He shuffled through the crowd making his way to his first class, he stopped outside the door with “English” written above it, his hands were shaking  
as he pushed down the door handle and pushed the door open into the room. The walls were plastered with William Shakespeare related posters and there was a strong aroma of old books. Kili froze, his mind was telling him to walk to an empty desk but his legs were cemented to the ground. “May I help you, young fella?” an old grey haired man with thick rimmed glasses asked the brunette. Again, Kili just stood there with his mouth open and in the corner of his eye he could see a class full of students staring at him waiting for him to reply. “You are...?” the teacher was now infront of him offering a hand shake, “I-I'm Ki-Ki-li”. “Looks like someone has the dose of the stu-stu-tters” came a voice from the back of the class causing the room to erupt with laughter. Kili kept looking at the teacher hoping he would let him leave but instead he started to converse with the heckler “Hey you, I will have none of that in my classroom and I certainly will not have this new student be made a mockery of because of his speech impediment”. The laughing died down and now you would be able to hear a pin drop. “My name is Mr.Beecher and it is very nice to meet you Kili” he grasped Kili's hand and gave him a firm shake. Mr.Beecher gestured towards the desks “Now, would you like to take a seat Kili?”. “There's a seat next to me” a timid looking boy offered so Kili smiled and walked towards the desk. “ My name is Ori and you are now sitting beside a class A student” Ori seemed chuffed with himself and then continued to take notes from the black board. Kili just nodded and began to unload his bag, “Ok, Aren't I lucky”

Thirty minutes passed and the bell made Kili jump, the students left the room in hurry pushing by eachother, Mr. Beecher tried his best to calm the them “Students!, single file please , you are not animals!” as Kili passed him, Beecher chuckled to himself “well, most of you aren't” and that's when Kili knew he would like Mr.Beecher.

Lunch was a nightmare for Kili, he didn't know the system, how the canteen was sectioned into groups, how you should never sit at the table nearest the air conditioner as that was for the popular ones and the table at the large window was for the hipsters. Kili stood at the top surveying the large room looking for a spot to sit, holding a tray of what they call food but really it was just muck with seasoning. A tall student pushed pass him making him step forward “Out of the way Stu-Stu-tters” he teased. “That's Dwalin...I wouldn't get on the wrong side of him if I was you” a voice came from behind Kili, it was Ori “ I took his pen by mistake one day.... I headed up with my head being stuck in a toilet!” Ori took a bite from his apple, “you looking for a seat?”, Kili could feel the spit coming from Ori's mouth as he spoke. Kili didn't reply but that didn't stop Ori talking, “I normally sit in the indoor garden away from all...this”. If you want, you could eat with me today?”.Ori stared to sound desperate. “Yeah ok, let's go” Kili nudged Ori.

They sat in silence for most of the lunch with just an occasional burp from Ori, the silence was short lived “So where exactly are you from?” Ori questioned with his mouth full of pudding,Kili grimaced at the sight, “I'm from Esgaroth”. “Hey, you didn't stutter?” Ori clapped with excitement and Kili couldn't help but smile at his innocence “I never had the stutters, I was just nervous” Kili reassured him. “Ah I see, Can we be friends?” Ori moved closer. The brunette nearly choked on the chocolate bar he was consuming, “What?!”, his voice came out more squeaky than expected. Ori immediately slid back to were he was “Nevermind. I just thought Bombur and myself could have another member in our group” he frowned. “Who's Bom-” before Kili could finish, Ori was wiping slurpee off his face, “Bombur is his boyfriend, isn't that right Orilyn?”, Kili looked around to see that familiar face again, “Oh and Ori, you have something our your face” the bully threw the empty cup at Ori but Ori sat there looking at Kili with those puppy eyes.Now the bully was walking out of the garden but before he left he turned around and with an exaggerated female voice “See ya late Orilyn, hope Stutters there treats you right!” and with that he left. The silence was back, Kili didn't know what to say or do so he started to clean up the mess by giving Ori a tissue to dry his face “Don't worry Ori, he's just jealous of your intelligence” this made Ori smile “ and the answer is yes, I will be your friend” and now Ori's eyes lit up. As they cleaned Kili quizzed Ori, “By the way. Who is he?”, Ori looked over Kili's shoulder “That's Fili, he never like me”, Kili nodded and the duo walked to theit next class together.

Eventually school was over, Kili said his farewells to Ori who walked in the other direction. For the rest of the walk home Kili thought how he could survive in such a cruel environment, he thought his last school was bad but this one takes the biscuit. Apart from the school Kili loved the area, it had trees on each side of the road, each house had high walls surrounding them with large electric gates and winding driveways with a large spacious house at the end of it. Kili never told anyone he came from a wealthy family, he believed everyone should be treated equal. He reached his home,tapped in the digits to open the gates and ran up the driveway to see there was no one home, as usual. Dís always stayed back at work to finish files for clients and keeping up a good reputation and sometimes that meant leaving your son at to cook his own dinner and clean the house, But Kili was used to this so he cooked up a vegetable stir fry, watched a few episodes The Big Bang Theory then went to bed because he just wanted this day to be over.


	2. Fitting In

A month later.

Kili woke up to the sound of his mother shouting, he jumped out of bed and ran into bedroom with the balcony overlooking the pool "mum, what's wro-" he stopped when he noticed she was on the phone and tip toed over to her bed where she then joined him still on the phone, "no. You listen to me that villa is mine and you know that you stupid fuck!" punctuating the fuck, Dís is now up from the bed and pacing the room,she never uses bad words only when his dad is invovled."you know what?,fine you take the damn villa but if you take that Land Rover I will personally go to you and chop your.....fingers off. And what about your son huh? Yeah that's right,change the subject" she hung up and flung the phone across the room and lay across the bed beside her son "your father can be such a prick sometimes". Kili knew that already "but why are you getting so frustrated? Isn't this what you wanted. A life without him "Kili placed a hand on her wrist, she looked down at this and began crying, "because he cares more about the stupid villa and the money more than he cares about his own son!" she beckoned for him to leave "now go and get ready for school..I'll be down in a minute", Kili hesitated but went to his room to get ready for another day at the zoo. This morning, there was no breakfast prepared and no kiss on the top of his head but Kili struggled on.

His first class was maths with Mr.Percy who resembled a younger version of Albert Einstein, Kili hated maths, him and numbers didn't mix well, he sat at the back of the class doodling in his notebook. "what you drawing Stutters?" the boy named Fili sat beside him making Kili move across the long desk only to be stopped by Dwalin who gave him an evil smirk "where do you think you're going?" Dwalin grabbed his notebook. "give that back" Kili tried his best to get the notebook, Dwalin examined the pictures "why is there a picture of a naked man in your notebook Ki-Ki-li?" he raised his voice to make sure everyone would hear. At this stage Kili thought Mr.Percy should intervene but he just turned his back and continued writing out questions. "give it back now you PRICK" Kili surprised himself but it was too late, the damage was done. "what did you say?" Dwalin stood up and clenched his fists. "Dwalin sit down and leave him alone or I will report you" and with that Dwalin sat down. Fili leaned over to Kili "you're in for in now" and laughed. Kili swallowed back his tears. How would he get out of this.

Ori didn't turn up today and  Bombur was no where to be seen so he was on his own. He sat on his own at lunch minding his own business, "well look who it is, you my friend should be hiding" Fili faked a frown and sat infront of Kili. "I'm not your friend" Kili didn't look up from this plate and fili was quick to answer "oh that's right you don't have any.",Fili spat on Kili's food and marched off leaving his food behind. 

Next was gym, Kili was dreading this, he would much rather read a book than plays sports. Surprisingly the gym class itself went well Fili and Dwalin kept their distance and Kili even managed to score a few hoops for the team. "that was easy" he thought but the showers were  still to be had, Kili stripped and gingerly walked to an empty cubicle, turned on the shower and began to lather up the soap on his sweaty skin. He spent atleast 15 minutes in there, he turned off the shower and reached for the non-existent towel "fuck" he whispered poking his head out of the cubicle and of course they took his stuff. "come and get them!" Dwalin was standing at the door holding his gear bag with Fili sitting on the bench towel drying his hair. Kili was desperate at this stage he had had enough of it "give me my stuff..please". "awh you got the poor boy begging Dwalin" Fili played an imaginary violin causing Dwalin to laugh. "is that what you want? Me to beg for my own clothes because at this stage I don't care, I just want you to back off and leave me alone" Kili was now standing outside the cubicle trying to protect his dignity but failing he was dripping wet and begging for clothes infront of two bullies, no wonder his father doesn't want anything to do with him."I've learned my lesson, now please give me my clothes" Kili held out his hand while his other hand protected his manhood. Fili looked at Dwalin who in turn looked at Kili who was beginning to cry "oh we have a cry baby, you should learn to grow a pair, take your stupid bag" he threw the bag in Kili's direction but Kili didn't move until they left and that's when the tears started to flow uncontrollably. Maybe Dwalin was right, maybe he did have a harden up if he wanted to survive in this hell hole.

Just like every other day Kili walked home, cooked his own dinner, done his homework and got ready for bed. He lay in bed with his headphones on listening to his favourite band AWOLnation, when he wanted to escape he would always listen to this band. An hour passed when his mother walked into his room gesturing for him to take off his headphones, "what?" he asked, "I've been shouting up the stairs for the last 5 minutes at you" she made her way to his bed and sat on the edge picking up one of the many shirts on the floor and began to fold it, "so how's school, you fitting in alright?". Kili didn't know whether to tell the truth or be a liar, he chose to be a liar "yeah it's fine" and that was all she got. Dís got up and walked over to this study desk and sighed heavily "Kili, I want to tell you something", kili sat up right on the bed flinging his iPod to the bottom of his bed "what?", his mother continued "I'm seeing this guy and I just wanted to let you know that he is coming around on Saturday for dinner and I would love if you were there" she turned around to face her son who was staring at her, "well that was quick, I mean you're only divorced a month and you've already moved on" Kili stood up to face his mother "so when's the big day,huh?",Dís looked shocked "Kili,don't talk to me like that, I'm a grown woman" but Kili kept going "when's the baby due?". The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, kili stood rubbing his now red cheek and Dís made no effort to apologize "you deserved that". Maybe he did but he was only being truthful. "get out" he hissed and his mother fled the room leaving him on his own. He picked up the closest object which was his archery trophy and threw it at the door "I hate you" he screamed. This day could not get any worse.It was times like this he wished his father was still around. 


End file.
